


flying homeward down your highway [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, During Canon, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "flying homeward down your highway" by gdgdbaby."It was bad enough to be a black woman in the Air Force, they used to joke. Being gay made her a triple threat."





	flying homeward down your highway [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [flying homeward down your highway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037643) by [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/pseuds/gdgdbaby). 



Length: 8:35  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/flying%20homeward%20down%20your%20highway.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/flying%20homeward%20down%20your%20highway%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to gdgdbaby for having blanket permission!


End file.
